


Spilt Coffee

by Kitsuneredwolf



Category: Naruto
Genre: Café, Coffee Shops, F/M, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Ruined
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsuneredwolf/pseuds/Kitsuneredwolf
Summary: Neji and Tenten are grown up and going to the cafe for a coffee and tea when Lee stops in sparking unusual aggression from Neji. What is his problem?warning this was written back in 2010 for a fan group prompt, I tried to touch it up and fix errors. If i miss something let me know.If you like it please leave a comment and a Kudo. I really appreciate your time and your support. I am also open to feedback but please be constructive.(I take requests, if you have any let me know)





	

The wind was blowing hard, howling against the windows of a small coffee shop while the rain let steady streams blur the outside world. A jingling sounded as the door opened, Tenten laughing as she entered, while Neji followed closely, shaking off his umbrella. He then dropped in the umbrella in a basket by the door, before turning his complete attention to Tenten. As he turned, a smile was apparent on his face, a rare site to behold. Tenten couldn’t help but admire it and blush. His smile was so bright, and white it made her heart melt. She wasn’t the only who thought so. The clerk behind the counter gave a blush as she saw it, quickly hiding her face behind a giant coffee rack.

“Y’know Neji, you got the perfect Colgate smile.”

Neji ushered her in, craning his head over her shoulder to kiss her on the cheek while he turned his palms to push her towards a booth, his hands on her bottom. He loved the feel of having his hands on her. She was so plush, yet firm; it always seemed to excite him. Luckily, he was a master of control and gave a sigh, calming himself before he spoke. He couldn’t loose it here; it wasn’t appropriate, even though he sometimes fantasized about it.

“I know, you tell me that every day, but can’t an ‘I love you’ suffice? Sometimes you make me feel bad, I can’t spin out compliments as fast as you.”

“An I love you could suffice, but I like telling you what I like about you. Plus, compliments aren’t always verbal… I can tell when you’re saying what you like about me... and that suits me just fine.”

She slowed in her steps, making him gently crash into her, pressing her buttocks into his hands. Neji gave a light growl as his smile changed to an interested smirk. “Did I tell you today that you’re beautiful?” he asked, trying to slide his hands forward toward her stomach, but she broke away from his grip. She then flashed a flirty glance back at him before walking away to sit in a tall chair at a table for two. Tenten then crossed her legs, propping her chin on the back of her hand as her elbow planted itself on the table.

“Yes, you have.”

“I have?”

“3 times this morning actually.”

Neji then joined her at the table, reaching a hand across seeking one of hers. She obliged him a giving a small chuckle in her throat, continuing to smile at him as he smiled handsomely back.

From behind the counter, a small squeak of a voice could be heard. “May I take your order?” it asked. Then a head appeared from behind the coffee rack, it was the shop clerk. She had short dark hair and green eyes, her cheeks still rosy from blushing. Neji raised a hand to acknowledge her as he made his request.

“She’d have a café latte, I’d like to have some jasmine tea please.”

The clerk then bowed her head, “ok, be with you in just a few moments” She then disappeared again as Neji turned back to face Tenten, and they began to talk bout the training schedule for the coming weeks, now having little tikes of their own from the academy. They were all so cute. Tenten then began chiming off about a few of them.

“Sosuke, is so cute, and so sensitive. You got to be careful when using your firm voice with him, and Isuzu is kind of spacey, we’ve got to help him tune in more. I don’t think we have to worry about Shana, well she’s such a little fireball and takes orders well.”

Neji chuckled “I like her. She works so hard and she dives into every lesson with all her heart, even if she is mostly blind. I’d say it works towards an advantage for her I mean she heard us coming before the other two even realized we were practicing ambush and scouting techniques.”

A person could see how much they enjoyed their kids, unfortunately their delight was short lived. Lee came sauntering in, as happy as can be. Neji heard his voice and began to become irritated. Tenten just shook her head, their childhood rivalry as fresh as they day they declared it. As he walked over, a large smile clear on his face, no one noticed the clerk on her way over as well.

“Hi guys! Woah!”

The clerk tripped, and just in the nick of time Lee caught her, the hot drinks just barely avoiding a spill. Lee then turned to the clerk and smiled, a twinkle sparking off his teeth as he began to charm her.

“You should be more careful miss. You could have hurt yourself.”

“T-thank you…”

The clerk blushed at Lee as he took the drinks from her and sat them on the table. Neji’s face grew tense watching as Lee courted the clerk. His eyebrow began to twitch, hearing the girl coo under Lee’s arm. Finally Neji had had enough! He reached out and grabbed Lee by his long braid and pulled him away from the Clerk and growled “Don’t you have something better to do?”

Lee gave a nervous smile. “Well, originally I came to visit my best buddies. I just wanted to see what was up, and seeing how little Shana was doing. I miss her being in my group y’know.” Tenten began to rub her thumb on Neji’s fingers from how he was holding her hand. Trying to calm him, his hand still tight on their friend’s braid.

“She’s doing great, and her tai-jutsu is flawless. You did a great job teaching her!”

“I’m glad to hear that. Um… Neji can you let go of my hair now?”

Lee raised his eyebrows at Neji, half closing his eyes as he looked down at Neji’s hand clasping a fist around the end of his braid. Neji just glared at Lee “If you go away.” Tenten was a little confused as to why he was so tense. Yeah, he and Lee were rivals, but she never remembered him this rude. She narrowed her eyes, watching Neji’s face, wondering why he was acting so strange. Lee then furrowed his brows, not liking Neji’s hostility.

“I said let go!”

Lee then raised an arm to break Neji’s grip, brushing his with a powerful smack. Neji’s torso then slammed into the edge of the table causing the coffee and tea to spill all over Tenten. She then scooted back her chair with a yelp of surprise, her lap and stomach soaked. Neji then stood to give Lee a left hook to his face, but with the movement, something flew from his jacket and onto the table. It then rolled through the colored liquid across the table and into Tenten’s lap, the coffee and tea off the table still dripping onto it. Neji’s eyes widened as his hands gripped Lee’s collar, time seeming to slow down. Lee turned his face away from Neji, seeing as his focus was on something else, to see what he was looking at. When Tenten picked up the object in her hands, Lee’s eyes widened too, knowing what it was. He then threw an arm around Neji’s neck, giving him a friendly punch to his chest.

“You sly dog you!”

“Shut up Lee! You ruined everything!”

To Tenten, it all sounded distant, being sucked in by the small object. She examined it, finding it was a tiny, velvet box. Her heart felt like it stopped as her breath began to tremble. She couldn’t believe what it was. It couldn’t be what it was, but it was… She opened up the box and found a small ring inside, glittering at her with the light coming from the window, even on this cloudy rainy day. Stunned, she looked at Neji, watching as he lifted Lee off the ground by his collar yelling at him.

“Neji… what’s this?”

Still in disbelief, she had to ask. Neji’s face then was sapped of anger and turned to her, very upset as he set Lee back down and apologized. “It was supposed to be a surprise…” he said, putting his head down and avoiding her eyes. “I wasn’t going to ask until the time felt right…”

“Ask what?”

Lee then nudged Neji and nodded to the floor.

“Go on, you can’t hide it from her now.”

Neji’s lips curled back in a snarl “Yeah! Because of you!”

“Hey! Don’t blame me! If you had just let go it wouldn’t have happened!”

“If you just hadn’t shown up it wouldn’t have happened!”

“Boys please!”

The two arguing looked to Tenten as she slowly got out of her chair, her skirt dripping and making a colored puddle at her feet. She then looked to Neji, her eyes hopeful and pleading as she held the box close to her chest.

“You didn’t answer my question. What did you want to ask?”

Lee pushed Neji forward making him stumble. He turned back to glare at Lee but decided now was better than never. So he took the soaked box from Tenten’s gentle hands and knelt down before her, coffee and tea now staining the knee of his pants. He didn’t care about himself though; pour Tenten was soaked with the stuff. He thought he better hurry it up so she didn’t have to suffer all wet with spilled drinks. Neji then held out the box, and opened so she could see. Looking up at her with is bright ice burg hues, he could hear his heart pounding against his ribcage, hoping she wouldn’t turn him down.

“Will you… marry me?”

“Yes!” Tenten began to cry as Neji’s face lit up in delight. He was so overwhelmed with happiness he hardly could keep himself from jumping up and shouting his glee. Instead he took out the ring and slid it on to Tenten’s awaiting finger as she held her hand out to him to do so. He then jumped up and hugged her.

“You don’t know how long I have been waiting for this day. Though I defiantly didn’t plan it going like this…”

Tenten laughed, hugging Neji tightly back.

“Didn’t think it would be like this either.”

They then loosened their hug to look into one another’s eyes for a moment, amber lingering with ice, and melding with love and tears. They then engaged in a kiss, long and passionate, tasting each other’s hot caverns, tracing the inner circle of teeth and caressing each’s tongue. Lee smiled brightly; he too knowing this day would eventually come. His eyes then shifted, planning something devious.

“So… does that mean I can date your cousin now?”

Neji broke the kiss and turned to Lee and gave a sinister smirk, his arms still around new fiancé. 

“Dude, you better be joking…”

Tenten laughed knowing Lee loved to provoke Neji, she then decided to add her little piece in to even the odds between them. Plus, she some how had to get Lee back for spilling their drinks all over her and almost ruining their special day.

“Hun, he is joking. He spent all last night with Gaara. I really don’t think he’s interested in your cousin.”

A blush crossed Lee’s face with a dark scarlet. He then raised his hands in panic trying to back out of her trap, but it was already too late. He waved his hand to try and evade her accusations.

“Y-you’ve g-got it all wrong! I wasn’t with Gaara last night! It was the night before! I mean… oops…”

Neji’s mouth dropped open, giving a loud laugh. Lee just caught himself in a trap and there was no way out.

“HA Ha! You’re with Gaara! I though he hated you!”

“A lot less than you think Neji” said a familiar voice. A man appeared in the doorway of the café, Ruby red hair, eyes of aqua, accented with harsh eyeliner. It was Gaara. He walked in and threw his arm around Lee’s neck and leaned in to place a gentle kiss on his cheek.

“Oh hey Gaara!”

“Hey” Tenten giggled after.

Gaara then looked at the clerk who fretted behind the counter as she realized what was going on. The sand man then narrowed his eyes at his green lover and smirked slyly “What were you doing with that girl over there. Trying to reminisce your arrow days?”

They all then laughed at Lee’s expense as he began to anime cry, tears flooding down his face like water falls. Gaara then hugged him gingerly to reassure him that he was just teasing. He then noticed the ring on Tenten’s finger as it rested across Neji’s back. Gaara, then pointed and asked, and both Neji and Tenten smiled in return answering happily.

“Congratulations.”

“Thank you.” They said.

“Finally” Lee said.

“Well, we’re gonna go. Genius over there decided he wanted to spill our drinks all over Tenten” Neji said as he finally released Tenten out of their embrace. Gaara saw the mess Lee made and shook his head. Lee protested, telling Gaara what really happened but the sand ninja didn’t care. He knew it all was an unfortunate accident.

“Alright then. We’ll see you later.” Gaara said, stepping back to let the couple pass. As Neji and Tenten left, He grabbed his umbrella but looked up and realized they didn’t need it anymore as the sun came out, the last drop falling and splashing on the ground in front of them… a new beginning to behold.


End file.
